The Lord of the Rings: The War in the North
by MBosco
Summary: After the Nine sweep aside the Dunedain defenses, their lord meets an evil sorcerer named Agandaur. Together they speak of the destruction of the north, unaware of three hidden listeners who will stop the evil man no matter what it takes to do so...
1. Chapter 1

The tidings had spread through Eriador that the Nazgul were abroad. For the birds told the elves that they had crossed the River Isen into Dunland and then Eregion, heading north towards the more peaceful lands. From the elven folk the Dunedain of Arthedain heard and Halbarad, a captain of the Dunedain, gathered all who could be summoned in such a short period of time to Sarn Ford where they threw up three low stone walls in the hopes of slowing the riders. Fifty gathered there with their captain and lit fires in between each row. Now the Nine were the deadliest of Sauron's servants and extensions of his evil will. They were kings who fell to Sauron's deceit, accepting rings of power from him and fading to shadows.

Halbarad stood behind the first wall with his kinsfolk. All was still in the night. Even the wind was unmoving. The silence was shattered by a single, long and evil shriek less than a mile up the road. Men tensed and the courage of some began to fail. However the purest of bloodlines and oldest encouraged their comrades and set aside their fear. "Steady, men of Arnor." said Halbarad calmly. Men bent their bows with flaming shafts on their strings. Swords and spears were held ready. They did not wait long for their foes. First the wind came, howling as a fearing beast fleeing great evil and second came the beating of hooves on the packed earth and stones of the road. As the beating hooves grew louder the ringing of the drawing of swords was heard just as the enemy came into view. With the twang of many bowstrings, arrows whistled and the flaming shafts were sent. Just as it seemed that the shafts would strike their targets, one of the cloaked and hooded figures raised his hand and the fire on the shafts extinguished were themselves turned aside as if striking an invisible shield. Another volley followed and another to no avail before the black horses leapt over the first wall, slashing at the defenders behind. Ere long the rangers of the north were routed and scattered to the north, west and east. Not far from the battle field a ranger by name of Eradan lay in the brush with his two companions: an elven lore master of Rivendale, Andrial by name and a dwarf champion of Erebor named Farin. As they lay their, still as stone, one of the nine riders rode forward and stopped on the road as a group of people approached. They were men garbed in rough male and leather. Tall they were and heavily armed and in their midst road a tall man on a large black horse. The man war armor and wore an iron crown that came down to form a mask and covered the upper half of his face, showing only the mouth. The black rider's voice was heard as a rasping hiss, "Agandaur, Steward of Carn Dum our master demands the domination of the North and he commands that you deliver it to him." Aganduar bowed his head and said, "I have foreseen the Master's desires and am gathering orcs from across the north to aide in the city of Fornost." The Nazgul hissed and said, "Do not terry there long, Agandaur. Our master is impatient." "These lands have known peace for far too long. It is time that they are reminded of the name of Sauron the Great." With that, the dark man bowed his head again and turned away as the Nazgul road deeper into Eriador. Not long after they were out of sight, Eradan emerged from the brush with his companions beside him. "We cannot stay here. The enemy may return." said Andriel cautiously. But Eradan shook his hooded head and said, "Both the Nazgul and this Agandaur have pressing matters. They will not return. Something must be done but what, I know not." Farin the dwarf shouldered his large hammer and said, "But an army gathers in Fornost, the Deadman's Dike." All were silent for many minutes. Then Eradan spoke. "We will find my chieftan, Aragorn. He is wise and will know what to do."

They traveled north into the lost realm of Arnor in search of Aragorn son of Arathorn who was chieftain of the Dunedain tribes. Andriel heard from the birds whom she loved that Aragorn was making his way to Bree. Six days after the battle of Sarn Ford they strode into Bree. Upon inquiring about, they heard that Strider, Aragorn's name in those parts, was at the Prancing Pony, a large inn. The three weary travelers strode into the mostly empty parlor. A small group of local men and hobbits ate and drank noisily at a table near the fire and three dwarves sat alone in a corner, muttering together with their tools and axes close. Eradan ignored them all and strode to the darkest corner of the room where a single figure sat puffing on a pipe. The three friends sat down at the table of the hooded and cloaked man who said, "It is good to see you alive and well for our kinsman could not find you after the rout at the ford." Eradan smiled under his own hood. "It is good to see you as well, cousin. It has been some time since we last met. I have news for you. By now I'm sure you have heard that the nine are abroad disguised as riders in black. What they seek, I know not but also we witnessed their lord meeting a man from Angmar called Agandaur. He spoke of an orc army that had been gathering in ancient Fornost. The destruction and domination of the north is it's purpose." Aragorn was silent for many minutes. After puffing long on his pipe he said, "Of the nine Nazgul I already knew and I know of their mission. As well I know of this Arandaur. He is the master of Carn Dum and has been for many years. Do not concern yourselves with the riders. I and a friend are handling them. As for Fornost, I am sure that Elladan and Elrohir will be traveling their soon for they have returned to Rivendale from a hunt in Rhudaur. Go there and aide them however you may." Eradan bowed his head, "We shall."

Just as they finished, the innkeeper and his two hobbit helpers placed meat, cheese, potatoes, bread and even a small bowl of apples before them. Pints of beer they plopped down and the innkeeper said, "Evening masters. Will you be staying here for the night or perhaps a few?" Farin nodded and pulled silver coins from his pouch, saying "Yes, a room for myself and this man and one for the fair lady. Thank you, good innkeeper." As they sat and ate their meals, Eradan spoke in a very low tone. "Tell me of what you know, Aragorn." "Please do not use that name in this land. Here I am called Strider. I cannot say all but I will tell you this: the nine seek an item of the greatest importance to their master. They seek it in the Shire. Gandalf the Wizard said that some hobbits would be along with this item before long and asked that I stay in this area. I learned of Agandaur many years ago when I was hunting wargs in the Ettenmoors with the sons of Elrond. While we hunted their, I went off alone on the track of a group of men. It was not long before I found them. They were the descendants of the men who served the Witch-king long ago - the children of the rebel Dunedain that betrayed the kings of Arnor. I watched as their great chieftain spoke to a man who wore armor and black robes and wore a hood over his face. After many words which I could not hear, they fought and the tall man slew the chieftain of the men of Angmar and claimed his iron crown. They swore allegiance to him and to the dark lord."

Eradan nodded and said, "If Agandaur has gathered the orcs of Gundabad and of the Misty Mountains then he will have a great host. I wonder too if orcs from Mordor have traveled hence to aide in the gathering." Aragorn puffed on his pipe for several moments before saying, "Trolls and wolves will have gathered with them and black uruks of Mordor will likely have gone through the east gate of Moria to gather more goblins from there. The enemy does not allow to stand idle the foul creatures that may serve at his beckoning." Andrial said, "Then the sons of Elrond will be in need of our aide. We will travel their ere dawn tomorrow. Come, let us retire, my friends." Farin and she got up and went to their rooms but Eradan stayed and said, "What item is so important that would bring the Nine from their fortresses - from Minas Morgul and Dol Guldor?" Aragorn leaned in so that their low hoods nearly touched and said in a voice that was less than a whisper, "The weapon of the enemy was found. It is now in the hand of a hobbit from the shire." Eradan's eyes widened in wonder of the news. "The Ring of power! Isildur's bane. How can this be? For even the Wise say that it is lost." Aragorn replied even more quietly, "It was found some years ago. The tale is long and not mine to tell. This hobbit who now possesses it is making his way here to meet both I and Gandalf, though how long it will take him, I know not." "How can you be sure that he will make it without aide?" Aragorn leaned back and spoke a little less quietly. "He will have at least one companion and will be avoiding the road. Gandalf suspects that they will use the Old Forest and the Burrow Downs. By these paths, they should make it here without too much danger." After hearing this, Eradan finished the last of his beer and stood. "I must rest now, cousin. Tomorrow we will go to Fornost. Where shall I meet you again?" "Rivendale though it will be many days before you do. Last I heard, our kin are returning to Sarn Ford. Go there first and aide them how you may." Eradan bowed and retired to his room. Ere dawn the next morning with provision bought from the locals of Bree, the three companions took the north road. As they went, Andrial stopped often and gathered many herbs and water from springs as she went. Part of her mastery was the lore of herbs and plants aside from many secret spells known from the wars against Morgoth and his mightiest servants that were created ages and ages ago. Also she knew many secrets from ancient realms of elves and men and dwarves. With the herbs she made potions that aided in healing, cakes that lasted many a day and strengthened those who consumed them. It was a fortnight from Breeland to the gates of the ancient fortress. As they drew near to the ancient city, they saw the tracks of orcs of many kinds and wargs and trolls from all along the mountains. As Eradan studied the tracks many cries and the sound of steel striking steel was heard from within. Swiftly the three companions ran through the gates and saw many corpses strewn in the first courtyard. Andrial held her staff and long knife ready while Eradan notched an arrow to bow string and Farin grasped his hammer. The ranger also used a pair of long elven blades and Farin ware a crossbow made skillfully by the craftsman of Erebor. The sound of many feet approached and a gate to the inside of some great and ancient building opened. Orcs came forth of many different kinds, from the goblins of the Mountains to the great uruks of Mordor as well as several great orcs that stood taller even than Eradan who was tall and broad even to the standards of the tall sons of Arnor. Swiftly, he loosed an arrow and had another notched even before his first target fell to the ground. With cries the foul beasts charged with raised weapons. The first fell to Farin's hammer as he struck them mightily while Andrial blasted one of the largest with an ancient spell that sent it sprawling, it's neck and spine broken. The fight was fierce as the three warriors cut down many in the group. Even the greater orcs, who were strong and seemed as though they had troll in their blood, fell before them though it took many blows of great strength. Before too long, the orcs fled the way they came and were pursued back through the gate and into an ancient hall. Many times the elf, man and dwarf came upon more orcs and fought them fiercely, driving them deeper and deeper into the fortress. After one particularly fierce engagement, they took a rest. Eradan had a gash on his brow and Farin had taken a shallow wound in his shoulder. Andrial tended them with her potions and they all took some pieces of her cakes. Soon they were refreshed and continued on. The sound of steel on steel had faded though the sound of cries and even the roar of great beasts were heard. As they rounded the corner of a ruined tower and come through a gap in the wall, they witnessed a large group of orcs and wargs and even several trolls surrounding a great guard house that lay in the shadow of the great inner wall of the city. Arrows poured out of the windows and holes in the walls and the orcs tried to flee out of range. The wargs attempted to tear at the bodies of the fallen orcs but were themselves assailed by the arrows of defenders and several fell. Three great trolls lifted their hammers and struck the ruined guard house. Seeing this, Eradan and Farin aimed their weapons with great care in the hopes of striking the weak point beneath the monsters' skulls. Andrial began to work a spell that would cause a section of wall to collapse and allow the sun through. Both arrow and bolt flew, striking and glancing off the thick skulls of a troll and drawing their attention from the guardhouse. Two strode swiftly towards them while the third continued to hammer the wall of the house, causing several great cracks to appear. With a final word of power, a bolt of lightning leapt from Andrial's staff and struck the wall, causing a great gap which the sun came through. The trolls froze as they lifted their hammers to strike. The orcs cried in dismay at seeing them perish and the third troll turned and was struck with arrows and bolts from Eradan and Farin. It raised its hand to cover its face but was struck by more arrows from behind. With a great cry, elven warriors charged from the guard house, running past the troll and attacking the orcs. Two tall warriors who were the same in both look and movement slashed at the legs of the great troll, cutting the tendons and causing it to collapse so that they could thrust their blades into its neck as one, slaying it. Before long, the orcs were driven towards the citadel of the ancient city, leaving the elven company and the three trackers to there devices. The elven princes strode up to Eradan, Andrial and Farin, placing their hands on their breasts and bowing. "We thank you for your aide, friends." said Elrohir. "We were trapped in that building by the hosts." said Eledan. "It is good fortune that we found you for we would not have made it any farther nor do I think you would have survived much longer. How many warriors do you command?" said Farin. "We came with four score warriors here, thinking that they may not have had such strength gathered." said Eledahn. "Though our knowledge was false and it cost us dearly in warriors. Twenty and four are wounded and near as many dead. We have only forty and five left able to fight." Andrial went over to where the wounded were being lade in the grass. "I will aide who I can. I have some potions, salves and cakes that will aide their recovery." From one fair warrior to another she went, doing whatever she could to aide the warriors. When she had finished, a further twelve were able to stand and fight. The rest of the wounded who could not fight were aided by six to take the dead out of the city and a further six guarded them as they went. Those who could fight gathered to the three companions and the sons of Elrond. After some words of the best way to enter the citadel, they prepared to assail it using a secret door in one of the towers of the north walls. Andrial had discovered it many years ago when she studied the ancient cities and fortresses of Arnor, learning many things that even the lost sons of Arnor did not know. As they prepared to leave they heard many harsh orc cries and the howling of many wolves and the roars of trolls. Looking through a gap in the wall they saw that the walls before the Citadel were manned and siege machines were being readied. Seeing this, the elves grew dismayed for the enemies were many and the elves were far too few even at their beginning strength. Again, they debated on how to assail it and decided that and elven captain named Lindale would find a way to keep the enemies attention. The elven bowmen would hide away in the buildings and shoot any that showed themselves, starting with the larger orcs while Eradan, Andrial, Farin, Elladan and Elrohir would find the secret door and use it to enter the walls and make there way to the citadel and slay whoever commanded the host. The shadows were beginning to lengthen as Lindale ordered his diversion to begin and the five leaders slipped away west along an outer wall and northward. As soon as they turned north, they checked every tower with words of power uttered by Andrial. After trying a score of towers, they rested by an ancient fountain, having not yet found the way. Eradan turned to his elven friend and said, "What can you remember from the lore that you studied?" She sat on a large stone and leaned forward on her staff, saying "I remember these words penned by Melbeth the Seer: 'The escape door was made to face the north so that it would be opposite of the main gate. Mine Lord Arvedui commanded that I myself oversee the construction. Therefore, it shall be in the twenty-third tower in that which will have in front of it the great statue of Elendil the Tall holding the Palantir of Annuminus in his left hand and his sword Narsil in the right. Further more, a marking shall appear on the door during the full moon of each month for only such a moon will have the power to rightly reflect off of the enchanted silver that marks it.' That is all that was mentioned about this city. It would appear that the Tower of Amon Sul also had a secret passage as well as many another fortified city of Arnor." Looking into the night sky, they saw many stars and the full moon just beginning to rise. Rested, they moved on but many of the towers had had statues in front of them at one time and now only had the bases with shattered remnants around them. Finally Farin, who was a cunning smith, was able to identify the tower before the moon was even able to cause the silver to shine. "Though even the skilled smiths of Arnor were unable to find it without the aide of the moon, dwarves are even more skilled and can identify precious metal no matter how thinly it is set inside smooth stone." Again Andrial tried words of opening and command to no avail. Then the moon rose to full and the silver began to glow a silver glow. It was the white tree, the seven stars and the crown of Elendil. Yet it was not quite correct, for the crown was tilted on its side. They tried reaching up and turning it with their hands to no avail. Again they settled around the site to discover the answer to the puzzle. Eradan and the elves tried many spells in the language of the west and they did nothing. For an hour they sat there and grew more and more frustrated as the time went on. "We must right the crown, for I am certain that it is the only way to open this door." said Eradan. Suddenly, Farin leapt up and said "Right the crown. To right the crown of Arnor it must be given to the king. Arvedui." he said to the door. The crown shivered but did not move. Then Eradan said, "Aragorn. Ellessar." Then the section of stone that held the crown extended and turned so that the crown was once again righted with a click. Farin pushed on the door and it swung open into the tower. Quickly they entered the tower and the door closed behind them, forming a seamless wall. They went up to the wall top and slew the few sentries there before they would raise the alarm. For cover they headed, so that they may not be seen from the keep. As they searched for a door, they heard the screeching of a great creature. The three elves led the way into another courtyard where a great eagle was chained down to a stone platform. Around it was a handful of orcs who were jeering and poking at it with spears and long sharp sticks. Moving quickly they surprised the orcs. None even had the time to scream before they were slain by hammer and arrow and sword. Then Farin and Eradan knelt and broke the locks that held the eagle down. Immediately it leapt up and spoke in a strange voice. "I thank you, my friends. I am Beleram, warrior in the service of the great eagle Gwahir the Wind Lord. He sent me to track the hosts that left the mountains. As I flew over, I went down to get a closer look and was struck by a stone and fell from the sky. As I lay there stunned, they chained me and began to torment me. I thought I would in time meet a painful end." Andrial, who loved all birds smiled at him, saying "We are glad that we could offer aide. I suggest that you fly low and wait until we are finished here." The great eagle shook his head. "No. I will help you clear the inner walls. If you take out the siege machines, I will do what I can for you." "This plan is good. We will clear the walls of siege machines." said Farin. Beleram took to the air and the five companions entered the innermost court through an open postern gate. A stair was near at hand and they took it up to the wall top. The orcs there were focused on the eagle and getting their machines loaded to bring it down. They did not expect to be assailed for they thought that the wall in front of them held the enemy at bay. As the elf twins fired arrows at all they could see, Farin and Andrial went to work on the machine, breaking it to pieces. Eradan slew three archers that were trying to hit the soaring eagle. From turret to turret they went, slaying orcs and destroying the machines they found their. As they approached a final tower, a ball of fire smote the ramparts near them, causing them to explode. A goblin stood in the turret, a strange and crooked staff in his hand. Screeching in the black speech of Mordor, it sent fireball after fireball at them. While the elf twins, the ranger and the dwarf charged the other orcs defending the final siege machine on the north side of the wall, Andrial assaulted the goblin sorcerer, sending bolts of light against it. Though they did not kill the creature, they did put it on the defensive and it threw up a ward to defend itself. Leaping up the stairs to meet it, she broke through the ward and drove the goblin back against the wall before killing it with a spell of light, causing it to burn as though it were struck with fire. With a heave, the man and dwarf pushed the last siege machine over the edge of the wall and watched it crash. The five warriors turned to the citadel and descended the stairs swiftly. The gate into the citadel was shut and bolted from within. As Elladan reached for it, some force sent him reeling away and to the ground. Elrohir cried and ran to his side. Though he was unhurt, both were dismayed by the ward that covered the gate. Andrial said in the language of her people, "Reveal the ward that I may see it." and immediately a shimmering shadow became visible as though smoke was drifting from the bottom to the top of the gate. "This ward will need to be removed." said Elrohir, "and I fear it take both of us to remove it." said Elladan. Andrial stepped forward and said, "I can remove it, friends." But the elf twins shook their heads, saying "Undoubtedly you are, fair Andriel." said one. "But the two of us working together as one would work more quickly than even one of your great skill." said the other and they turned and placed their hands on the ward, singing in the language of the Eldar. This time, neither were thrown back and a light began to penetrate the shadow. "This will still take time. I suggest we keep an eye out in case more orcs arrive." said Farin, hefting his great hammer. Eradan notched an arrow to his bow string and Andriel drew her long knife. Time seemed to drag on. Suddenly, cries came from the outer wall and orcs began to pour in, including the great hobgoblins of the Gray Mountains who were taller than even the tall Dunedain warriors. Eradan fired arrow after arrow into the coming orcs, slaying one with every shot but it did not even slow them. Dropping his bow on the ground, he drew his blades and he and his companions formed a small arc with only enough room to wield their weapons. No orc that came within reach of Farin had even a chance to strike for he was swift and strong. Eradan defended himself with one of his blades and slew his enemies with the other. Andrial uttered a spell and smote the ground with her staff, causing the orcs nearby to stumble and fall and she leapt upon them, stabbing and slashing them with here long knife. With the sound like a fire burning up and going out, they heard the wards fall behind them and the sons of Elrond turned, stringing their bows and fire arrows swiftly and skillfully. The orcs fell before them and corpses began to pile before the mighty warriors, causing the assailants to stumble. Suddenly, Beleram landed on the orcs like a bolt of lightning, smashing them with his powerful wings and slashing at them with beak and talon. They scattered as rats do when a cat jumps into their midst. Before long, they had fled back the way they had come. After thanking the eagle the, the warriors entered the citadel and he took to the air. Inside the innermost keep was cold and smelled of mold and rot. No orcs assailed them for a long time. Silently they slipped from hall to hall, from stair way to stair way. After nearly an hour, they were near the throne room of the fortress. From the door, they heard voices. "Why am I being disturbed, Tharzog? Did I not command you to defeat these upstarts?" said the voice of a man. The reply was that of an orc with a deep and gravelly voice, "I have sent my warriors against them but they are slain. These enemies must be powerful indeed." An angry grunt was heard and then a deathly quiet voice. "I am returning to the top of this tower. You had better bring these warriors' heads to me or stand ready for forfeit your own." The five hidden listeners heard heavy boots retreating and the sound of an orc bellowing commands. The elf twins turned to their companions, saying "We will go to the top of the tower and face Agandaur. Keep the orcs away and try to slay their captain." Then they turned and ran down another hallway. Andrial, Eradan and Farin burst into the room with a shout. A group of large orcs were in their and a massive brute stood at the foot of some stairs. He was not a hobgoblin but Tharzog was a great orc, the chieftain of Mount Gramm. He roared and the orcs in the hall converged on them. The orcs attacked with angry cries of hatred. Farin rushed towards Tharzog, crushing any who stood before him. Eradan and Andrial stood back to back, killing any who came near them. Before Farin got to him, Tharzog blew a great horn, calling all the orcs in the fortress to him. The dwarf attacked with ferocity that matched the bloodlust of any orc. His hammer rose and fell as he battered at his foe. But Tharzog was a large orc, powerful and cunning. He dodged to the side and blocked the dwarf blows, returning each stroke with a mighty counter. Suddenly, more orcs of all kinds began to poor into the hall. Soon the three were hard pressed to defend themselves. With words of power, Andrial thrust here staff at first one group and then another, sending them sprawling to the ground while Eradan fought madly to slay those on the ground. There backs were against the wall of the chamber. Farin saw his friend in their plight and his wrath grew. With the war cry of his people, he renewed his attacks, driving Tharzog against the wall. With a powerful blow, he shattered the orcs great sword and then stove his head with one final strike. Seeing their chieftain crumple to the ground, the other orcs cried out with dismay and fled, leaving the three companions. None were seriously hurt but all had small wounds which they ignored for the moment, rushing up the stares. When they reached the apex of the tower, they saw the twin sons of Elrond were near death. Elladan lay on his back defenseless and Elrohir was held by the throat of a tall man. Tall as Eradan he was and covered from head to toe in black robes and dark steel armor. On his head sat an iron masked crown. Eradan and his friends leapt forward with cries of rage. Seeing them approach, the tall man released his hold and ran to the edge of the tower and leapt off. They followed him just in time to see a great creature like a massive naked carrion bird fly away with Agandaur on its back. "We will never catch him now." said Eradan. "But I may!" and Beleram swooped over head in pursuit. With baited breath they watched him fly, gaining on the fell beast the bore their enemy. Suddenly, dark clouds formed and lightning flashed from the sky. It grew so violent that Beleram was forced to dive and give up his chase. When he landed on the tower top, he shook his head gravely. "It is no good. I cannot make it through such fell sorcery." Andrial stroked his plumage, saying "It was a valiant effort, my friend." "We must return to our father and bring him the news." said Elrohir. Elladan could not speak for his throat was nearly crushed by Agandaur. Andrial gave him a small flask and said, "Drink it all slowly and your speech should return and your injury be healed." Eradan said, "We will see you in Rivendale. First, I must check on my kinsman for I hear that they are camping at Sarn Ford." Beleram nodded and said, "I must return and report this to my king. Farewell my friends." "Farewell wherever you fair. Until your aeries receive you at your journeys end." said the four companions who were capable of speech together. Elladan bowed with his right hand over his heart. The great eagle took off and the five warriors descended from the tower.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow Downs

The five warriors made their way to the main gate, the elven warriors behind them. Every now and again they would come upon orcs. Some were squabbling in the courtyards, some were fighting each other for dominance, some were trying to make their way to the gates and out into the wild. All fled at the sight of the elven company. When they reached the gate, Elrohir and Elladan bowed with hands over hearts as Elrohir spoke, "I thank you friends. We must return to Imlodris now. When shall we see you again?" "Soon." said Andrial. "But first we must go to Sarn Ford and check on the Dunedain camp there at Aragorn's bidding." Eradan said, "It was an honor, my friends. Take care and if you see Aragorn, please send him the news and my regards as well." "We shall do so." said the elf. Then the elven host, carrying the wounded and the dead, turned westward and slightly south back towards their home as the three companions - elf, man and dwarf turned south. It was a fortnights journey to Sarn Ford and the trio stopped on Bree for a night. As they strode into the Prancing Pony, Barliman Butterbur bustled up to them with a big smile on his chubby face. "Good evening masters and mistress. I'll make sure you get the same rooms again, friends. Have a seat and let me get you some food. Would any of you like some pipe weed as well?" The dwarf and ranger raised their hands. Andrial said, "It there any wine?" The inn keeper nodded his head, "Oh yes. We have some of the best out of the Shire. I'll bring out a bottle with your meals." Farin began to count out coins but Eradan stopped him, "Let me cover it friend." and he pulled out the amount and placed them in the center of the table. Two great mugs and a pitcher of beer and a bottle of wine and glass were brought out and placed before them followed swiftly by fresh bread, some cheese, sides of beef and some apples and potatoes were brought out for them. Before the innkeeper bustled away, Eradan stopped him. "Barly, how long ago did Strider depart from here?" The innkeeper scratched his head and said, "Well, master I would have to say about a week ago or so. The black strangers seemed to follow him and his four hobbit companions too." Eradan gasped and Farin nearly choked on his beer, saying "The black riders followed? Where did Strider take them?" Butterber looked sorely unhappy. "He took them along the road though if rangers are as savvy as they seem, begging your pardon master, then he will get them lost and find the hidden paths of the wild that they seem to know." Eradan nodded and went back to his meal. Though he worried for his chieftain, he knew that no one better would lead the hobbits to safety and make it, even if pursued by the Nine. After they finished their meals, three large slices of blackberry pie were brought out with a large amount of pipe weed. Andrial was quite enjoying the red wine. "This is wine worthy of the house of Elrond or even the royal palace of Thranduil himself. Is their anymore, innkeeper." The innkeeper suppressed a grin and said, "We have lots of red wine. Shall I bring out another bottle, Mistress?" She nodded somewhat loosely. "One more, good sir." Farin and Eradan looked at each other, their pipes in their mouths, puffing away.

By the time they went to rest, Farin was drunk on beer and Eradan had to help both him and the very inebriated Andrial to their rooms, much to the hilarity of the other customers. The next morning, they had a very early breakfast, consuming much hot tea and cold water with their food. The sun was just peeping through the mountain tops when they left the village at a lively pace. Farin sang a song that his kinsman Oin had taught him long ago.

Far over the lands so green and bright,

To Moria, darker than night ,

We must away ere break of day

To take back all the dwarven right.

The dwarves of yore wove mighty spells,

Their hammer falls like ringing bells,

In places deep where dark things sleep,

In hallow halls beneath the fells

On silver necklaces they strung,

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung,

The dragon fire in twisted wire,

They wove the light of moon and sun.

The stone did crack and iron melt,

The halls collapse as blows were dealt,

By Durin's bain trod on the slain,

The halls are now but empty shells.

Now silent are the darkened halls,

The silver horns make no more calls,

Our lord shall lead us home again,

To rebuild all within the walls.

As his last notes rang on the air, Andrial said, "What became of Balin and Oin and Ori and all those who went with them to retake the mines of Moria?" Farin's face grew grim. "No one knows. For about five years, we received shipments and news from them when suddenly, all stopped. Mine king Dain fears the worst, as do all those who were the companions of Thoran Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins the magnificent." They were silent then for many miles as they continued to travel. The land was flat and covered with green glass and many beautiful flowers. Andrial gathered herbs and plants with which to make salves, potions and ointments. The days grew shorter and the travelers began to stop later and wake earlier as they came closer to the camp. It was late morning when they found the well hidden camp. It was large, with well built shelters and a great tent near the center of it. Many rangers had obviously gathered though only a few over a score were within sight. Halbarad and another ranger whom Eradan did not recognize stood outside the great tent next to a large fire. The other ranger had a broach with a strange device on it. The runes on the broach read _Cardolon on it. "Eradan! Andrial! Farin! Welcome. I am glad to see that you made it. We feared you were slain in the fight with the Nazgul." Eradan embraced his captain with a smile. "We did indeed, Captain. We heard some troubling news and sought out Lord Aragorn. You see, not long after the battle, the Lord of the Nazgul met with a man in black robes and armor named Agandaur. We learned of a host of orcs in Fornost and Aragorn asked us to go and join the sons of Elrond in preventing them from marching on the north. Aragorn also asked that I come to this camp. I see that a great number of out brethren have gathered. But where are they now?" The tall ranger standing beside Halbarad provided the answer. "We sent two hundred of our kin to Fornost after hearing about the sons of Elrond defeating the enemy host, in the hopes that we may clear the rest of the orcs out and set up a well fortified camp their. Our people who came from west of the tower hills also said that a host of dwarves is heading there from the Blue Mountains. They may help out people to make it stronger."_

_Halbarad nodded and continued. "We have sent many others to scout the land and continue patrolling the borders of the Shire and Breeland. The two brothers Kilarin and Luin have gone to the Burrow Downs to investigate the rumors that some ancient evils have been awakened there. That was a week ago and they should have been back by now." Hearing this, Eradan was greatly troubled for the two brothers were great friends of his and they had hunted wolves and trolls near the roots of the mountains often together. "I will take my friends and seek after them. Let us leave immediately soon." Two horses were brought to them and a great black horse was saddled while a chestnut was left bareback for Andrial. Farin and Eradan mounted the black horse and Andrial mounted hers and they rode off quickly, making north and east towards a series of low hills. They arrived on the Downs within less than four hours. The Burrow Downs were covered in a thick fog when they arrived and dismounted. Andriald whispered in the ears of the horses and they went off to wait for a summons and the three companions went among the downs. Great tall rocks stood out here and there. Some had evil things written on them. As they passed each hill, they saw the entrances of tombs as well as many stones that marked the grave of fallen warriors. Eradan knelt and looked at the damp ground, examining some tracks. He shuttered and stood up, looking rather pale. "What is it, Ranger?" asked Farin in a rather horse voice. "I found the tracks of Luin and Kilarin but they seemed to be pursued by many feet. Some look as though they are nothing but bare bones on the wet earth." He drew his bow and put an arrow to the string. Farin took his hammer and held it tightly. Andrial said hardly above a whisper, "I have heard tales of the dead in these Burrows coming to life in times of great evil. Lore says that they are controlled by the wights of the downs." Hearing this, though fear gripped them, the companions quickened their pace, following the tracks. They passed many burrows with gaping maws and felt eyes peering at them from within. Before long, they came to a burrow and the tracks led inside. Andrial's face looked grim as she said, "The dead follow us hear friends. We are trapped and have nowhere to go but inside this Burrow. Eradan glanced over his shoulder to see a gathering of skeletal corpses behind them. They staggered silently along with swords and spears and shields in their hands. Quickly, they crossed the threshold of the tomb and the dead could not follow. On the walls were many names faintly scratched. "What are these?" asked Farin. Eradan answered quietly. "They are the names of the men of Cardolon who died in this tomb. They were some of the last to stand against the witch-king of Angmar." Again they were silent. In the dust, they found the tracks of two boot tracks. No dead prints followed them. Suddenly, they found themselves in a great chamber. On a stone platform lay a body. "Luin!" said Eradan and ran forward. Suddenly, whispers were heard around them and the dead came into the room. Their eyes glowed with an evil green light and they raised their ancient weapons. Andriel whispered to her companions. "They may be dead, but they may be slain again and that will release the spirits of those captured in this tomb." This was not like fighting orcs, for orcs are quick and often strong. These creatures were not strong or fast but they caused a great terror that would cause the weak of will to be paralyzed in fear. The three friends cut at any that came near wildly, wanting to keep them as far away as possible. Before long, the dead began to come more slowly. As Andrial and Farin continued to battle them, Eradan ran to the body of Luin. He shook him by the shoulder and called, "Luin! Awaken. Come back to the light." Luin stirred and groaned. "We are defenseless before this sickness. What good are swords against this plague?" and then his eyes opened wide and he said, "Eradan! What are you doing here? Where am I?" and then what had transpired came back to him and he leapt off the table. "Kilarin! Where is my brother?" Eradan steadied him as he swayed an almost fell, saying "Calm my friend. We will find him to, I promise." By then, the dead had stopped coming save a wondering corpse that came by and by. The fear of them was now lost on the travelers and was replaced by determination to save their friend. They went down another tunnel, following the tracks of more undead. Again the passage opened into and even greater cavern. As they looked inside they saw three things. One was a body that lay on a raised platform. Two were the corpses all facing the platform and three was a great figure clad in gold and the armor of some great king. It was uttering an incantation over the body of Kilarin which rose up with the glowing green in his eyes. Luin cried out as he saw his brother's body possessed by the wight, for only the dead may be so possessed by the fell creatures. The corpses turned towards them and began to advance on the travelers. Andriel cried over the sound of the wight's incantation. "Rangers hear me! The wight controls the body of your kinsman. You must strike him down or be slain yourselves." Eradan and Luin leapt forward, cutting through the dead as though they were tall weeds blowing in the wind, trying to get to the wight. The dead Kilarin bared their path, attacking them with the strength of the living for his muscles and bones were freshly slain. Andriel blasted her way through the dead and Farin brought up the rear behind her, smashing bones as he went. Eradan kicked at Kilarin, knocking him to the side and Luin ran past, attacking the wight with a sword in one hand and an ax in the other. It wielded its own sword, trying to fend off the furious assault. The dead around them, including Kilarin began to waiver and some even collapsed into piles of bones as the wight was forced to focus on the ranger before him. With a cry, it uttered words in the speech of Mordor, and Luin began to falter as he was hypnotized. The wight of the burrow raised his sword as he uttered a final incantation. _

_Sleep below the hollowed earth_

_Sleep deep down in a stony berth._

_Never to wake while the lands are free._

_Never till the Dark Lord summons thee._

_Just before he brought his weapon down to smite Luin's head from his shoulders, an arrow whistled out and struck the creature in the heart. Eradan drew another and loosed it, striking the creature in the eye. It screeched and turned towards Eradan. Before it had the chance to step forward, Andrial cried in the elven language and a ray of light blasted the creature. It began to shrivel as she spoke her own incantation and the beam of light became so intense that her companions had to shield their eyes. When she finally released the spell, a pile of dry bones and pieces of armor lay on the ground. As they looked around, they saw that the dead also lay still. With a sigh, the two rangers picked up the body of their kinsman. Andrial uttered a spell and part of the wall collapsed and a passage went upward and out onto the grass of the service. The sun shined brightly and the fog was gone. The rangers lay Kilarin on the grass and immediately began to weep for he was dear to them. All put their hood over their heads and Luin sang a song in ancient Numenorian, honoring his older brother. He then went into the burrow and took the sword from the pile of bones that was once the evil wight and placed it in the hands of hir breather. The used old spears and their blankets to make a drag stretcher. As when they had finished mourning, Luin turned to Eradan and his friends. "Thank you for aiding us and delivering both of us from that fell wight. Please take his weapons as is the custom of our people." On the grass lay a sword, an ax and a bow. The sword was the an elven blade found in the hoards of troll that they had slain. The bow was made by the men of Dale and given to him. It was rumored to be made of the bones of the dragon Smaug which were rumored to still be sticking out of the ruins of an older part of Esgoroth. Whether that was true or no, the bow was well made and strong. It was ivory colored and was inlaid with the image of a writhing dragon with an arrow in its chest, the mark of the Dragon Watch of Dale. They were selected from the best archers of Dale and were the royal guards of the king of the town. The ax was also taken from a troll hoard and was obviously made by the dwarves. Farin took the ax and spoke some words of his language in honor of Kilarin. Andrial took the sword and Eredan took the great bow. Andrial whistle a loud, sharp whistle and by and by the horses returned. With them came a fat little pony. "Who is this?" asked Farin as he scratched it behind the ears. It nuzzled him playfully and gave a low snort. Andriel looked at it and said, "I know not though it is obviously a wise beast who came in our time of need." Suddenly, over the downs came the sound of singing. It was all pure nonsense and went a little something like this:_

_Oh Tom Bombadil Tom Bombadilo_

_Bright blue his jacket is and his boots are yellow_

_Oh ring a ding ring a ding ring a ding dillo_

_Oh Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow_

_And other cheerful nonsensical song. Eradan and Andrial grinned at one another though Farin looked slightly bemused. Over the top of the down came a short man with a great wide brimmed hat, a bright blue jacket and immense yellow boots. He was skipping and singing as he went until he came upon the travelers. Then he laughed and said, "Hello my friends. And who might you be? And where be you agoin? But wait, young master Eradan and young maiden Andrial. It has been many moons since I have seen you on my land. And his is this fellow here?" Farin bowed and said, "Farin the dwarf at your service." Tom laughed and patted him heartily on the back, saying "Well met, long beard. I was just looking for my friend here Fatty Lumpcan though I see you found him." And then for the first time, he saw Luin kneeling near the body of Kilarin and he grew quiet. After awhile he said, "Tis said to see such a young and fair man die. Fatty, my friend, bare this poor man back to his kin and come straight back home. There is a good fellow." Andrial bowed and said, "Thank you, Master. We did not mean to encroach on your business. Here." and she gave him a locket of green and blue stones and a silver chain. Tom eyed it for some time and pocketed it. "Thank you fair lady. Now go and tend to your friend. He must be laid in honor for braving these evil burrows." They bowed and thanked him profusely but he only laughed and said, "Pray my friends. Do not mention it. I wish only to help this poor lad find a far more wholesome resting place." Eradan's great black steed bore his living kinsman while Andrial and Farin shared hers. Swiftly, though less so than when they traveled to the downs, they rode of, waving to Tom who waved back and sang his nonsensical tune after them. _

_It was late in the night when they arrived back in the camp and Halbarad and the ranger of Cardolon, whose name they found out was Argolev, sat drinking out of wine skins by the great fire, discussing this and that piece of news. Grimly, Luin took his brother from the pony and Andrial bid it return to its master. Halbarad and Argolev put their hoods up in reverence for the fallen warrior and all six of them went and buried him next to the others who had fallen at the ford. They all sang his praises and called him Kilarin Troll's-Bain and honored him, placing the sword of the wight that slew him on his chest as a sign that he was avenged. After they had covered him they all sat by the fire sharing the wine and discussing the journey. "The coming of the Lord of the Nazgul awakened and stirred the wights to do even more evil than they had before. They awakened the spirits of many dead men of Cardolon and Rhudaur, causing their bodies to attack us. The wight that wielded that sword killed and possessed Kilarin. He is now no more and his tomb has been cleansed of the dead as well." Halbarad listened to every word as they told of Tom Bombadil and the stout little pony and the uneventful journey back. "I think it is time that you headed to Rivendale, my friends. I received word from Aragorn via a dove carrying a message that you are to hurry and get there to seek advice of the Lord Elrond and of Gandalf the Gray." With that, they went and took their rest for they were all worry from travel and grief. Even has he drifted into sleep, Eradan heared Luin continuing to sniff and sigh in the night, for he really was a young man of only his early thirties and had loved his brother greatly and would miss him dearly._


	3. Chapter 3: Of Giants and Eagles

As dawn rose over the Misty Mountains, Eradan, Andrial and Farin rode over the fields and through the forests of Eriador towards the hidden valley of Rivendale. Even on horseback, it was a trip of a few days over some truly beautiful country. After the past weeks of strife, the tranquility was relieving to the three companions. Andrial continued to add to her collection of herbs and make her potions and the like. Every time she looked, she sought out the elusive Athelas plant, a highly virtuous herb though rather hard to find. When she finally found some, she took the leaves and carefully packed them in her satchel with a smile of satisfaction. Eradan found many ranger trails as they went which led to the hiding places of provisions and even several small weapons caches. For the most part, they left the caches alone, only taking a small amount of the provisions for immediate meals. Finally, they entered the hidden valley and road led their horses over the narrow bridge. Singing came from the nearby trees and a group of the fair folk approached and greeted them with many smiles and laughs. Some took their horses off to a stable while the others took them by the hands and led them towards the noble houses. "Come, travelers. Lord Elrond has been expecting you for some days now. He has much to discuss with you over supper." said an elven maiden who looked to be less than a score of years old. They led them to into the main house and into a great hall where a table was set with much food and drink. Behind the chairs of the table stood many different people of different races and countries. Elrond was at the head of the table and to his right and left were Gandalf the Grey wizard and Aragorn. Also there were Elladan and Elrohir, the elven lords Glorfindal and Erestor and Arwen, daughter of Elrond. As the three travelers stepped up behind there chairs, Elrond greeted them each. "Eradan of the Dunedain, welcome to my home, I trust that your brethren are recovering from the battle?" "Yes they are. Thank you my lord. Halbired sent two hundred north to Fornost to finish the remainder of the orcs there." said Eradan. "That is good to here, friend. Andrial welcome home. The volley hasn't been the same without your music." "Thank you, My Lord. I will sing in the hall of fire tonight." said she. "Farin welcome back. It is always a pleasure to have one of Dain's stout folk with us." The dwarf bowed low and said, "At your service and your families, Master Elrond."

With that they all sat down to eat as Eradan recounted the tale of the Sarn Ford and Fornost as well as the happenings at the Burrow Downs. As he did, the others laughed and ate and drank. The sons of Elrond told a tale of how they had hunted down and slain several trolls will Aragorn ten years past. Aragorn himself was quiet, simply enjoying the food and drink. Many a glance passed between himself and Arwen Evenstar. As the meal was finished and the dishes were cleared away, Aragorn, Gandalf, Eradan and Farin got out their pipes and began to smoke. By and by, the elven Lords Erestor and Glorfindale and the sons and daughter of Elrond took their leave, leaving the rest as the lights were dimmed. For several minutes, all was silent until Elrond said, "Eradan has told me of your deeds - many mighty deeds they were. But now we must discuss with you the current news." and he told of how the One Ring was found by the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins and how, after many years it came to his nephew and heir Frodo Baggins and how the nine issued from Minas Morgul and pursued the ring bearer from Hobbitton to Rivendale. "Just three days passed, a great council was taken and a difficult decision was made. In the end, Frodo elected to take the One Ring to Mordor and to the very fires of Orodruin." The three companions all leapt up in alarm but none of them got a word out before Gandalf said, "Sit down, friends! Let the Lord finish his tale without interruption." Reluctantly, they sat down and listened. "Eight companions were chosen for him. Gandalf and Aragorn are two of them. Also Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor will be accompanying him. Legoles Greenleaf of Mirkwood and Gimli son of Gloin will as well. The final three are his two kinsman and his gardener from home. They will all go together for their mission is in speed and secrecy and not in strength of arms."

Silence fell as the three companions looked at each other and digested the information. Eradan proffered his pipe to Andrial, who took a long pull and blew out smoke in the shape of a soaring eagle. Finally, Eradan said, "It seems to desperate venture, me Lord but I agree that there is no other way to it. How may we help in this great conflict?" Elrond shook his head. "We need to worry now about Agandaur and his war upon the north of Middle-Earth. But where he may be gathering or what he may be doing, I know not." Gandalf spoke around his long stem pipe. "I do from our friends the eagles that he has found an evil giant named Bargrisaur who he commanded to gather orcs and trolls deep within the hills of the Ettenmoors. Perhaps they can go there and drive this giant and his orcs out as they did Agandaur." Eradan nodded, "Yes we can do that. When do we leave?" At this, Elrond laughed and said, "You are weary and need rest and nourishment. You needs not leave for at least a fortnight." At this, the friends relaxed. As the night went on, they relocated to the Hall of Fire where Andrial sang of Turin son of Hurin and Farin sang of the Battle of Moria when the great goblin Azog fell and Eradan told a great tale of Numenore and its power and pride before its fall.

Over the falling two weeks the three companions rested and enjoyed the pleasures of the hidden valley. Eradan discussed much with Aragorn about his adventures over the passed few months and they discussed the paths of the Ettenmoors and Agandaur the Black Numenorian. "He is doubtlessly strong in evil sorcery that Sauron himself would have taught him and passed on for him to teach to his servants." said Aragorn thoughtfully. Eradan nodded and remembered back to Fornost "There were orcs in Fornost that cast spells in the black speech of Mordor." Aragorn looked grim and said, "Then the situation may be more grave than we first thought. Though I am certain that Agandaur only trusted his strongest and most trusted servants this will still greatly increase the peril."

They continued to deliberate as they strode into one of the smaller gardens where flowers were blooming and the leaves were changing color as the year became later and later. Suddenly, Eradan took his chieftain by the arm and dodged behind a large bush. He put his finger to his lips and looked around the corner. Aragorn followed his example and they smiled as they saw two figures walking together in the garden. Andrial, who was dressed in a blue gown with a golden sash and a crown of flowers in her hair, walked beside the tall elven lord Erestor who was clad all in green and silver with a circlet of silver on his brow. They spoke in low tones that not even the sharp ears of the rangers could pick up from that distance. Suddenly, Erestor bent down and kissed her and they embraced for several long minutes. With smiles that were half of mischief and half of knowing contentment, the two rangers left the garden, completely forgetting what they spoke of before. They didn't speak until some distance away from the garden when Aragorn said, "Tell me Eradan, have you seen sign of the maiden Seona, daughter of Sekrosor while you were visiting Sarn Ford and our people were gathering?" A benevolent smile was on his face as he asked. Eradan's ruddy face took a ever so slightly darker color and he said, stammering just slightly, "N-no. I mean she was there helping with the injured but we had no time to converse. My companions and I were far too busy telling Halbired of what transpired at Fornost." Aragorn gave a look of mock disapproval and shook his shaggy head. Speaking rather quickly to change the subject, Eradan said, "What path will the Fellowship take to get to the mountain of fire? How do you plan on getting beyond the Misty Mountains and then, after leagues of travel, into the land of Mordor?" Aragorn grew grave and replied, "I do not know how Gandalf plans to get us to Mordor. I'm not even sure how he plans to get us over the mountains. But I'm sure he will find a way. He always does."

Suddenly, Farin walked up with four dwarves. Proudly, he introduced two of them, "Eradan, this is Gloin the Bald who accompanied Thoran the son of Thrain Oakenshield and his son Gimli. They are both great warriors and proud members of Dain's folk. Gloin, Gimli this is my friend Eradan of the Dunedain and his chieftain Aragorn. They are mighty men and will serve well in the war against Sauron." The two dwarves bowed low saying, "At your service, Lords." The two men bowed and replied properly, "At yours and your families." They exchanged pleasantries and some news about the wide world and of the war that was brewing. "I fear that in the north, it is Erebor that will take the brunt of the enemy's assault for it is the greatest stronghold that stands between the Dark Lord and the east of the Misty Mountains." said Gimli, who was young by the standards of dwarves. His father sipped from a great mug and said, "That may be, Gimli. However I do not doubt that the elves of Mirkwood will take a heavy assault from the mountains and from Dul Guildor." Aragorn nodded his agreement and scratched his scruffy chin, saying "Lothlorian will surely be under assault from many sides for great power still lingers there that may resist Sauron."

The three dwarves looked half in horror and half in wonder at the statement. Tales of the Golden Wood told in their land spoke of a land that, though wonderful from the outside and even when entering the land, held a great terror, an elven sorcery that was terrible and that none ever escaped from again. Gimli said as much but Eradan and Aragorn shook there heads for both had been in the land of Lorian.

As the two weeks came to a close, the three companions looked to their weapons and supplies. When the day of departure came, it was a small procession that met at the gate to bid them farewell. Elrond and his kin, Erestor and Glorfindal, the two dwarves and Aragorn. "Remember that the Ettenmoors may now be crawling with enemies. Stay alert at all times and keep one eye on the ground. Also, I fancy that there may be a cash in the mountains that have some arrows, imperishable food stuffs and perhaps a map that will help you through the paths of the Ettenmoors. They are in a small cave on the west side of the western most peek of the Ettenmoors. Farewell, little brother." and they embraced fondly. Erestor and Andrial spoke softly and Erestor gently took one of her hands and kissed it. Farin held the horses as he said farewell to his two dwarf friends, clasping their forearms and bowing low. As they mounted, Elrond said, "Remember that this giant is no troll. He will far more cunning and larger than any troll you have encountered. Also, it is possible that he will have gathered many orcs and other foul folk with him so be prepared for a battle. Stay hidden in the night and ever vigilant in the day. May the grace of the Valar protect you." and he raced his hand in farewell. The three friends turned and their steeds galloped out the gate and headed north. Around each of their shoulders was a heavy cloak against the coming winter and over their heads they wore hoods.

From Rivendale to the Ettenmoors was an empty plain save for the long houses and huts of a few groups of men. They his themselves away and locked their doors, the women and children uttering prayers to their pagan god and the men gripping weapons in their scarred and hairy hands. None of them dared follow the strange riders. Many of them said, "They are the pointy ears who drove us out of the sunlit lands of the west and south and back onto these inhospitable plains. Their power is great and their sorcery terrible. We must appeal Mergoy that they pass and leave us unhindered." This the three companions did for the small towns of the men of Rhudaur who served the Witch-king of old did not concern them nor sway them from their present task. As they went further north however, they increasing passed abandoned villages. No women nor children nor men moved among the houses or barns and, when the travelers did chance going through one of them, they found not a single person nor animal nor and sort of store or weapon in the village. Even right up to the Ettenmoors they saw more of these ghost towns. "Perhaps they moved west in the hopes of fleeing Agandaur and his hordes." suggested Andrial but Eradan shook his head, saying "I fear more that they have gone to serve the Black Numenorian for they did of old serve the Witch-King. The rebels of Rhudaur, traitors of the Dunedain they were. Even now they still suffer from the defeat they took at the hands of Gondor and of the elven folk, ever waiting for an opportunity for vengeance upon the Faithful." Silence followed this gloomy thought. They neither spoke nor sang as their horses continued to gallop at a good pace. Before the fourth day, they reached the western slopes of the Ettenmoors where the giant was rumored to be hiding. Eradan examined the ground as often as he did his surroundings. For the first day, they found no sign of any foes but on the second day in the mountains, they found the tracks of a company of orcs from Gundabad and at least two hill trolls. Seeing these, the trio dismounted and let the horses wonder. The trail was fresh and they followed it silently and carefully. It wasn't long before they come on a depression in the ground that was no more than two hundred feet across. In it was an encampment of orcs. It was a small company, only about a score and a half and they were all around cook fires cooking and eating the meat they had killed in the mountains. Peering at the orcs from behind a pile of rocks, the three travelers readied their weapons. Eradan had his bow in hand and an arrow notched to the string while Farin loaded his crossbow. Andrial drew her sword and readied her staff. "The two orcs in the center look to be the leaders. That big one must be the chieftain while the other," he pointed to a tall, thin orc with a staff and ragged cloak, "looks to be a shaman or priest of some nature. Our arrows will take them first and the rest will be in disarray." Swiftly, they stood and let fly their shafts. The arrow and bolt sped towards their marks but were stopped in midair and fell to the ground as the orc priest uttered a croak in his own fall language. Instantly the camp was aroused as the large orc chieftain roared and pointed his long, crooked blade at the three travelers. Eradan and Farin shot into the midst, killing several until the forerunners were on them. Andrial slew the first few as the man and dwarf drew sword and hammer and leapt to her side, cutting down the orcs that were nearly upon her. With a thrust of her staff and a cry in the language of the Eldar, a bright like issued from the end of the staff, blinding the orcs in front and even dazzling her companions for a moment. "A warning next time, friend Loremaster." said Farin who was rubbing his eyes and blinking. "Sorry, friends." she said as she hewed and chopped at the enemy who were staggering around and trying to regain the use of their eyes.

Eradan and Farin leapt to is again as those who were blocked from the blinding light pushed through their suffering companions and attacked the three intruders. The orc chieftain was large, larger than any uruk from Mordor. With his great scimitar, he hewed at Eradan, trying to cut the ranger's head from his shoulders but Eradan was to quick and ducked under the sweeping blade and drove one of his blades threw the armor and chest of the great orc. It roared with pain and swung a hairy arm, knocking Eradan off his feet. Seeing his friend in trouble, Farin swept out Kilarin's ax and flung it like a tomahawk. With a crunch, it sank into the orc chieftains helm and skull with such force that it caused it to stagger back a few paces and fall to the ground. The orc priest began to mutter and croak while waiving his staff. Andrial felt the darkness gathering to him as a fog and was troubled. Swiftly she slew the orcs before her and leapt towards the orc sorcerer but was blasted back by an invisible force as it screeched at her. Eradan had risen to his feet and was fighting for his life for he was surrounded by orcs and would soon have been overwhelmed had not Farin fought to his friends aide with his mighty hammer stokes. Andrial leapt up and began preparing some magic of her own. As she and the orc sorcerer gathered power, the tip of her staff and her eyes glowed as she uttered a great spell in the language of the elves used long before the fall of its great city of Gondolin. Eradan had been cut badly across his chest and Farin's helm had been split and he lay stunned on the packed earth. An orc rushed in and batted Eradan's blade aside and was about to drive his own sword home with and evil leer when a great concussion and a wave of mighty light blasted all to the ground. Eradan heard a deafening roar in his ears and his eyes were clouded. As they came clear, he saw the orcs that still lived writhing on the ground as if they were being burned alive. Farin was up again and looking down at him with concern, saying something to him, but his ears rang and soon the world went dark. Farin looked down at his companion with great concern. The orcs around him were dying and the orc sorcerer was crushed by the force of the wave against the side of the cliff. Andrial staggered, greatly weakened but the toll the spell took on her. Gasping, she knelt by Eradan, muttering "Alas but I am no wizard and not I am nearly spent. Oh Eradan, my friend! You will not die from this. Take this drink and this cake while I clean and wrap that cut on your chest." She poured some of the liquid of her tonic down the unconscious ranger's open mouth and he woke enough to much the cakes that she gave him before lapsing back into unconsciousness. The cut hand even bitten into the breast and rib bones, leaving furrows in them. Working through her weariness, Andrial took some herbs and mixed them with earth and some liquor and applied it directly to the gashes in the bone so that they would heal without causing trouble or pain. She then used some spare bow sting to sow the wound shut and put more of the poultice on it. That done, she began to sing a song of healing that would not totally nor completely heal the wound but it would keep it free of infection and speed the healing along. With a sigh, she leaned back, saying "I must sleep now. Farin my friend, please keep watch if you will and prepare some food for when we wake. I expect he will be very hungry and I know I shall be." With that, the put a cloak under Eradan's head and a blanket under her own and slept. Though the dwarf himself was exhausted, he got up and lit a fire from the ashes of the orcs and looked around for any good meat that had not yet been touched. Upon finding an entire mountain ram lying in a small cave, he skinned and cleaned it. Slicing much of it into long, thin pieces, he made used the cave to smoke and jerk the slices. While doing that, he also took some of the herbs from Andrial satchel and some of the dried vegetables from their stores and made a stew with more of the rams meat. While he waited for it to finish, he munched some of the restoring the Andrial had broken for Eradan. When he found himself beginning to nod he cleaned his ax and his hammer of grime and gore and put them back in their places. Suddenly, a noise from behind caused him to turn around. On a ledge above him was a snarling warg. With a growl it turned and fled. Cursing himself for not thinking fast enough, Farin took up his crossbow and put a bolt on the carrier. Not far in the distance, her could hear the howling of wolves. Andrial woke and sat up, listening and Eradan stirred. Farin dished two bulls of the stew and some chunks of bread while he whispered, "We better hurry and eat and then be on our way. The warg that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears." and Eradan replied around a mouthful of stew, "Where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls." They ate as swiftly as was healthy and Eradan went and gathered the smoked meat when he saw a sign scathed on the cave wall. Realizing where he was, he dug in the soft earth and found a large piece of leather rapped around several dozen arrows and some way bread and a largish flask. Taking them, he packed them away and the three friends hurried on their way, ever accompanied by the sounds of howling wolves. It was only a few hours before they come on other camps of orcs and goblins but instead of attacking as they had before, they avoided them, knowing that it would be suicide to try and slay every orc in the Ettenmoors.

They were slipping stealthily through the rocks near an orc camp when from behind them came the howls of the hunting packs. The orcs were immediately alerted. Taking to their heels, the three companions ran for a cave in the hopes of being missed only to find that the cave was a passage into the mountainside. They continued to run, slashing up through a tiny brook to attempted to throw off the scent and climbing ever higher. It grew colder as they climbed until they found themselves up in the cold of the mountains. Light showed as they rushed towards another cave mouth with the cries and growls from the enemies that pursued them. They burst into the cold air and found themselves on a plateau with no where to escape. Turning, they drew their weapons and prepared to fight when a laugh came from the peak above them. They looked up and saw a giant. He was at least eighteen feet tall, bigger than any troll they had ever seen and his hairy head and face leered down at them. "What is this?" he boomed and his voice echoed across the peaks. "Have the little elflings sent only three to slay me? Fools!" and he leapt down from his perch and bent down to look at them. He was girded in many dozens of skins sown together and a great club was tied on his belt. The orcs and wargs crowded in the shadows of the caves and waited for an order from the giant who simply ignored them. After several moments, the giant straitened and said, "Well? Are you going to attack me? Come now, I do not have all autumn and winter. Either make a move or fight your way through the host behind you." Thinking quickly, Farin said, "You're not as big as I heard, Giant. Perhaps you should get your big brother and have him fight for you. We were looking for a giant over a score of feet tall. Surely Agandaur hasn't chosen you to marshal his army here." Instead of infuriating the giant as he had intended, this simply cause it to laugh. Leaning down again it looked at the dwarf and said, "My name is Bargrisaur and I am the outcast of the mountains. None of my kin are fiercer than I. I murdered my father and was thrown from the mountains only to be found by Agandaur. Truthfully, I care nothing for the Dark Lord or his cronies but I would love to rule from the fortress of Fornost and enslave all around me in his name. What do you say to that, smallest of peoples?"

Farin did not reply but Eradan said, "We have a proposition for you, giant. Go north or east as far as you may. Come not to the west or the south for there you will be hunted and slain. Go not to the holds of the dwarves nor the forests of the elves nor the towns of men, I warn you for you will die there." The giant leaned back with a sigh and untied his club from his belt. He looked down at them and said, "Look, but now you are annoying me. I give you one more…" but Farin did not allow him to finish his words. The dwarf drew his hammer from the rings on his back and attacked, striking at the giants ankles with all his might. Though small in the stature of men and certainly in that of a giant, Farin was large and uncommonly strong for a dwarf and his hammer bruised the giant greatly and enraged it. Farin's friends join in the attack, slicing and bashing at his legs to try and bring him down to the ground. The giant swung his hammer in furry, trying to crush the little things that were around him. He smashed the ground and stomped his great feet but they were to fast and to wily for him. Suddenly, Eradan took one of his elvish blades in both hands and cut deep into the giant's tendons but the thick muscle were too thick to penetrate with his blades so he pulled it out, avoided being stomped on like a bug and dodged away. He turned to the cave mouth and four of the orcs charge forward. He swiftly felled the front runner and the other three converged on him. Dodging a spear thrust and ducking the swing of an ax, Eraden felled two more with thrusts of his blades and then dealt the third a heavy kick in the face, sending it sprawling to the ground where he was crushed as the giant staggered with the power of one of his own blows against a rock. Grabbing the spear, Eradan waited for the giant to turn its back and then rushed in, driving the spear home and severing the tendons underneath the kneecap. With a roar of pain, Bargrisaur fell onto one knee and supported himself on one arm as he swung his club with the other. Eradan grabbed up his bow and leapt back out of the way as he notched an arrow. He aimed for the tiny, pig-like eyes if the giant and fired. The arrow lodged in its high cheek bones, causing it more pain. Realizing that while the giant kept moving he would not get a shot, he dropped his bow and picked up one of the larger swords from the ground where it had been dropped by a slain orc. Taking it in both hands, he swung it at the wrist of the hand that supported the giant. It cut deep into the giants meaty wrist and blood fountained from it as the sword cut through the vain and lodged deep in the bone. The giants arm buckled as it cried out again in pain. The ground shook as Bargrisaur's body fell to the ground. Moving swiftly, the three companions attacked, cutting at the giants neck. Finally, Eradan took one of his swords and stabbed deep into the back of the giants neck, angling up and under the skull. His sword was buried to the hilt and the giant's body gave a great spasm and threw them all off. It lay there, dying slowly, its eyes glaring hatred at the three companions. Taking his crossbow, Farin walked right up to the giants great head and fired an arrow into its eye. The bolt disappeared and the giant lay dead in the snow and dirt. Gathering their weapons, the three friends turned to the tunnel only to find it empty. With sighs of relief, the friends were about to enter the tunnel when a loud shriek was heard. Turning, they saw four massive eagles land on the plateau. One of them ware a gold circlet around his neck and the other was their friend Beleram. When he landed, Andrial ran up and embraced him as best she could before bowing to Gwahir, the lord of the Eagles. Hail, Lord of the Mountains." greeted Eradan with a low bow. "I see that you have done our dead for us and a mighty one it was, slaying a giant such as this. We are indebted to you for your actions. This monster has attacked our aeries before." Farin smiled and said, "It was our pleasure for that evil monster served Agandaur who plans to conquer the north. Well met my Lord. And well met again, Beleram,"

Beleram bowed his head and greeted his three friends, "Well met indeed my friends. Let me present to you Gwahir the Wind Lord, swiftest of all eagles." Gwahir inclined his head, asking Beleram, "You know these warriors? Where did you meet?" "They saved me from the clutches of orcs in Fornost the Deadman's Dike. I owe my life to them." he said. Gwahir looked with wide eyes at the three companions. "It seems I owe you twice. How may we serve you, my friend?" The three friends looked at one another. "My Lord, if it is no trouble would you be so kind as to take us back to Rivendale? Our horses we let loose before entering the mountains and I fear a long journey back." Gwahir looked at each of his warriors. They all nodded and said, "We will bare them Lord." So Gwahir approved and the friends clambered onto the backs of the eagles. With a leap, the four eagles soared from the ledge and were flying fast as the wind south towards the elven valley. It took but a half days flight to reach it and the flight was beautiful for they saw the sun setting, the eighth sun since they had left the hidden valley. When they landed on the platforms that were open to the day and night, Elrond and his kin were their to meet them along with the elven lord Erestor. The three companions leapt off the backs of the eagles and bowed before the elven Lord.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hosts of Gundabad

Once again Eradan, Andrial and Farin sat at the table of Elrond though this time it was only the elven lord and his daughter who joined them. As they are, Lord Elrond brought them up to speed on the news that had passed since they had left. The company of the rings had left Rivendale and days after, a group of individuals had come seeking Boromir. They too had been cared for and sent away but just a week before the friends Eradan, Andrial and Farin had returned, Rivendale had been attacked by goblins from the mountains lead by orcs of Mordor. Glorfindal and Erestor had led a defense with the aid of Gloin and his dwarf aides and had defeated the enemy and went on to the high pass to be sure that it was cleared so that the free peoples could travel back and forth. As he concluded his narrative, he said to the three companions, "There is something I wish you to see. Come." They rose and went to the armory of Rivendale, which of late had been less full for many bows and swords and spears had been taken. In the center of the room was a table with a large map on it. On the map were different colored tokens representing different armies of Middle-Earth from the southern most reaches of Harad to the northern most peaks of the Grey Mountains. "The hosts of the red eye far outnumber those of any other color. We are vastly outmatched by the Dark Lord's forces. And see here," said Elrond as he pointed out the three largest gatherings of black tokens in the north, "the enemy gathers his forces in Dul Guldor, Carn Dum and Mount Gundabad. These three areas are the greatest threats to the north." Eradan leaned over the map and said, "I thought that the Battle of Five Armies would have greatly diminished the amount of orcs in the mountains. Yet it seems here that there are many hundreds of thousands of orcs living in them." Lord Elrond agreed. "Ever the orcs have multiplied swiftly and ever will they continue to until the Dark Lord is thrown down. Dul Guildor will be taken care of by the elves and the men that live west of the mountain and the dwarves. Carn Dum I think will maintain its forces for it is a mighty fortress that requires many to man its walls. But Gundabad is but a staging area where orcs from all across the north are gathering. The hosts and armies you have met are as but a tithe of the enemies number in the north." With a look of utmost earnestness, the elven lord said, "I am asking you to find a way to clear the mountain of Gundabad. I know that it is a perilous journey but I would not ask you if I did not think you would find a way to achieve it."

The three companions looked at each other for a few moments. Finally Andrial said, "Lord Elrond how could we do this? The elves of Rivendale went with Glorfindal and any that remain are needed against another enemy attack. The dwarves, I'm sure are fight their own conflict and the elves that live east of the mountain will be equally hard pressed. How can we three set ourselves against a host that would fit in and around mount Gundabad?" They began to walk out of the armory and down the halls of the house. The elven lord said, "What of the Dunedain or the Dwarves of the Blue mountains? Surely someone can aide you in this quest." They remained silent for a long time, all four contemplating in the mission that so desperately needed carried out. Farin shook his head, saying "If time is of the essence, Lord Elrond, then the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains cannot aid us." "And the Dunedain would not be able to spare more than a score at the most. Still, I will send a message to Halbired and see that he sends any he is willing or that are willing." Elrond bowed to them and said, "Thank you my friends. Stay for a little while until the Dunedain arrive."

The three companions exited the armory and headed out to the platform. They were surprised to see that seven eagles had joined their lord Gwahir. "Ah, my friends." said the great eagle, "Where are you bound now? Beleram and a few of my warriors wish to accompany you and I have given them permission to do so for as long as they will." Andrial bowed before the king and said, "We are grateful for the aid you offer, my Lord. We will remain here for some weeks and wait for word from the Dunedain to see if they will be able to send warriors to aid us in our mission." "And what mission is that, fair Lady?" asked Beleram. The Lore-master grew silent for a moment. Farin answered for her. "We are going to Mount Gundabad in an attempt to scatter the forces there. From what news we have it is a mighty host and we will need all the aide we can get." Silence fell and only the sounds of birds and of wind were heard as Gwahir looked at the trio of friends. Finally he said "When either the Dunedain or word that they cannot help arrive, we will take you there and aid you however we can." The three companions bowed and thanked him graciously and heartily. The Eagles then flew to birth themselves in elf-constructed aeries that had been placed for them in honor and the three companions went to guesthouses prepared for them and rested for they were sorely weary and slept well into the fallowing morning.

Eradan went into the great library and treasury of the Elrond and gazed upon the many artifacts that Elrond had in his possession. The eleven banner and spear of the king Gil-Galad were displayed with his great shield nearby. Bows, spears, axes and swords of ancient heroes were displayed along with great works of art and ancients scrolls and tomes. As Eradan looked, he noticed that one pedestal was empty. Taking a closer look Eradan saw that it was the place that the black sword Gurthong once rested there and he wondered where it could have gone. "The black sword of Turin was given to a warrior who would be able to master it when his need is greatest." said the voice of Elrond behind him. Eradan turned and bowed to the elven Lord who walked up beside him. "You think that this quest is not possible, to defeat a host without a host to match it." observed Elrond out loud. Eradan just sighed and said, "My Lord, it is a perilous venture - far more perilous than anything we have set before us." The elven Lord reached up and pulled a sword of the wall and examined it silently before replacing it. After several long moments of silence Elrond said reflectively, "If that is so then we are already lost for the One Ring, the Ring of Power that was forged by the Dark Lord himself is heading towards his own realm being born by the smallest of persons and the most gentle: a Halfling out of the Shire being accompanied by only eight companions." Eradan did not reply for some time, trying to find some explanation for this that was not simply and excuse. Finally, he simply blurted, "But my Lord, Gandalf the Grey, my chieftain Aragorn and three other powerful warriors are his companions: the very champions of the free peoples." Elrond smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes it is true. Aragorn, a powerful warrior even amongst powerful warriors, Gandalf the always wise and careful wizard, Legoles the greatest archer this age has seen, Gimli who is one of the champions of the Lonely Mountain, Boromir the son of Denethor and already many times renowned for his skill in battle go with him but they are still only nine altogether and of those nine, four are Hobbits. Yet they go into a danger that surpasses anything that any of us could possibly even go through. And we already believe there to be hope for we do that which the enemy least expects. Now we shall again by going to one of his greatest strongholds and attacking it when all would consider it folly. Perhaps with the grace of the Valar we shall succeed in two very perilous errands."

To this, Eradan had no reply for the elven lord spoke much truth. Together they walked back into the sun and towards the Hall of Fire. As they traversed they passed Andrial who looked beautiful in a lovely blue gown with gold and silver leaves woven in a circlet into her long brown hair. Sad she looked and filled with gloomy thoughts. Elrond waved Eradan on towards the hall and stopped with Andrial. "Lady Andrial you look lovely as the hummingbird that hovers from blossom to blossom yet as said as one who has lost a dear loved one. What troubles your mind on such a lovely day?" The elven lady curtsied and said, "My Lord. I am lonely and miss the Lord Erestor for I had greatly hoped to see him again. What's more I fear for him and that he will fall as so many elven lords have to the force of darkness." The look of sadness and fear radiated from the eyes of the elven lady. Lord Elrond took her arm and sat her down on a bench near a fountain. "My lady Andrial it is so that many have fallen. Yet I do not foresee a warrior like Erestor falling in battle and especially not while Lord Glorfindal and my sons accompany him. The four love one another as though they were all four brothers and will watch each other closer than true brothers do, know full well the dangers they face. Nay, Lady. It will not be long before you see the him again."

The words of the wise elven lord eased her fears and sorrows and Andrial smiled and thanked Elrond. "Come. Accompany me to the Hall of Fire. I hear that Bilbo is doing another song for us to judge tonight." Graciously, she took his arm and they walked toward the hall together. As they entered, Andrial felt the blast of warm air hit her and smelled the fresh pine logs that had been thrown on the fire. Many elven folk sat and stood around the hall. Some held instruments while others sat quietly. On a small dais in the middle of the hall stood the Halfling known as Bilbo Baggins the Magnificent. In one hand, he held a long-stemmed pipe that he puffed on between bites of a piece of sweet bread covered in cream and honey that rested in his other hand. After finishing his morsel, Biblo cleared his throat and began.

Farin stood on the balcony of his guest house facing the north. Gundubad was to the north, once a beautiful dwarf metropolis and now the breeding grounds for tens of thousands of orcs. He puffed muddily on his pipe as he thought. A flash of lightning hit the northern peaks of the Misty Mountains followed by several more. It was beautiful to be hold and reminded Farin of a hammer striking red-hot steel. Suddenly he froze as his memory was drawn many, many years back before the Battle of Five Armies to a tale that was told to him by his father. It told of a hidden dwarf city in the northern most reaches of the Grey Mountains that was small yet mighty and with many mighty dwarves to defend it. It was said to be build around a great underground lake of stunning beauty and of caverns that sparkled and shined with the light that reflected off the shimmering lake. Though the dwarces of Erebor had always thought this ridiculous, Farin wondered now for having a company of dwarves or even a host would greatly improve the chances of their success.

After three weeks, a company of a score of Dunedain rangers rode into Rivendale to aid the three companions. This gave Eradan great hope for he knew each of them as some of the bravest Dunedain of Arnor. That very day, the eagles took two each on their backs and another traveled in a great basket carried in their claws. Also in the baskets were provisions for a few days of travel. It took less than seven hours for the great eagles to reach Mount Gundabad. When they were in site of the mountain, they noticed many great flying creatures circling the mountain. They were the same carrion like creatures as that which Agundaur escaped Fornost on. The eagles set down in sight of the mountain and there the plans of assault were made. Gwahir, Eradan, Andrial, Farin and Gedric the Dunedain captain stood in a circle as Eradan outlined a plan he had come up with. "I have heard that there is a side door looking west in the side of the mountain. Though guarded, it would be far less so than trying to go in through the main gate. I am sure that I can make it from here but not with those things in the skies." he turned to the Lord of the Eagles and said, "My Lord, could you and your warriors lure those creatures into fighting you so that the may be distracted and not see us?" "That we will. Give us a signal of some nature to let us know when to do begin our assault on those vile creatures." said Gwahir and he took off with his warriors. Eradan turned to his company and yelled over the howling winds and snow, "The eagles will attack those flying creatures when we give the signal so we should be able to fight our way to the small gate. Farin and I should be able to find it easily enough."

Wrapping their heavy gray-green cloaks around them and covering their faces with heavy scarves, the Dunedain formed into two columns and began to march, the three companions leading the way. The wind and snow greatly limited their vision and packed close together for both warmth and assurance that they were heading in the right direction. For hours they trudged through the snow through passes and over ridges until they came to a deep trench that they climbed down into for it had obviously been made by the hands of orcs for the work was crude and ill completed. However it greatly improved their spirits for they were out of the wind and sure of their way. It was getting dark and Eradan was getting worried about being caught in the weather of the mountains. As if sensing his fear, Farin called over the howling wind, "Not too far now. We are less than a mile to the side door is my studies were correct. It is strange to me that we have not come on any patrols." Eradan agreed. "They were probably driven in by the weather. I haven't heard that storms like this were common in the mountains. Perhaps it is a sign of Agandaur's sorcery at work." After that, he fell silent and neither of them spoke.

As Farin predicted, they come on the door after rounding a bend and going up a steep incline. When they reached it, however, they were shocked to find many bodies lying in the snow on the plateau. The majority of them were slain orcs and many, many of them but as they examined them closely, they recognized the forms of slain dwarves. Seeing this, Eradan said, "That means there are dwarves here. We need to find them for they may need our aid. Also, dwarves would be powerful allies." They rushed into the door and entered the warmth of the mountains. The first thing they noticed upon entry was the noise for the sounds of harsh cries and hammers on anvils were heard. It reverberated off the rocks and tunnels of the mountains. As the company traveled they kept their weapons ready for they found more and more bodies of orcs as they went and every now and again they found the huddled form of a dwarf warrior that had been overwhelmed by the fall creatures. Before long they came to a great overlook of the mountains hollowed insides. Connected to the great pillars of the dwarf city were many crude walkways and orcs moved to and froe as maggots in a corps. None of the members of the small force spoke as they moved quietly along the ledge they traveled on. After a short distance they came to an end of the ledge and the only way of escape was a stairway that lead down into the teaming masses. Still moving quietly they continued into the mountain. Almost immediately they were discovered for orcs on a higher platform saw them and called the alarm. "Which way did the dwarves go?" thought Eradan allowed as they all ran forward, firing arrows at the archers on the catwalks both above and below them. Three Dunedain fell before they made it to the cover of a hollowed out pillar which had a winch system with a platform attacked to it. Thinking quickly, they all piled on and Andrial began to work the winch. They descended swiftly and the enemy could not follow but they did pour arrows down after them, causing the rangers to raise shields over their heads. Before long, the arrows ceased and the only noise that could be heard was the creaking of the winch, which Andrial operated as swiftly as she could. Finally, they came to a door in the wall and through it they heard the angry clashing of arms and the harsh cries of the orcs again. But his time mixed with them were the loud and deep cries of many dwarves. Hurrying forward, they came into a large chamber with six doors and in the chamber was a strange monument covered in dwarf runes. Surrounding the runes were just of a score of dwarves attempting to defend a dwarf who was using a winch system to raise something from the monument. With a great cry the Dunedain of the north charged that orcs that surrounded the dwarves and drove through the lines, cutting down many as they went. From the doors came more and more foes. Eradan and his companions ran to the leader of the dwarves and said, "What brings you to the city of Gundabad, Master Dwarf?" The dwarf replied as he cut down an orc, "My name is Buri and that up there is Nordri, son of Lord Groin of Nordinbad. We came here seeking a weapon that would destroy these evil creatures in Gundubad."

Any conversation was halted as the enemies poured in. After wave after wave of enemies were slain, the orcs retreated, screaming in fear. Andrial began to help the wounded along with a few of the the Dunedain who were gifted in such arts while Eradan and Farin conferred with the two dwarves. "How does this weapon work?" asked Eradan. Buri winked and tapped the side of his large nose. "You will see, my friend. Rest assured it will kill every orc in this place. The only problem is that it will also bring them down on our heads like maggots to a corps. If I'm not mistaken, there are trolls here too." Farin's eyes went wide with dismay, "Trolls! And how long will it take for this weapon to work? Our numbers are dwindling and we cannot hold long." Nordri, a younger dwarf, walked over to the winch and began to work it again as he said, "Not too long now. You see that pillar coming out of this here monument? Well as soon as it is about ten feet out of the ground, the weapon will be ready and will take only a few minutes to activate." Farin was about to reply when a harsh cry and a low roar came from the end of the hall. Orcs and two large trolls were rushing towards them with upraised weapons. The dwarves and Dunedain loosed arrows, felling many orcs and filling the trolls with shafts, but they kept coming. Eradan took up a fallen spear and hurled it with all his strength, piercing the trolls throat. With a gurgling moan the troll fell, trying to wrench the spear from his throat. The other fell to the arrows that continued to strike it. The orcs kept coming, from the smaller goblins of the Misty Mountains to the massive hobgoblins of the Whithered Heath who worshiped the dragons of that land and called them gods. They flooded in and were as many as the leaves of a forest. One by one the dwarves and Dunedain fell until the three companions, Gedric the Dunedain captain and the dwarves Buri and Nordri still stood fight. Andrial raised her staff and smote the ground before her, causing a shockwave the blasted the enemies before them back. The orcs backed off and stood snarling and yelling in their fell languages at their enemies. Suddenly, Nordri ran to the pillar and began to blow into what appeared to be the mouth of a trumpet. A low hum was heard as though a horn blast was reverberating through the rocks. Again the orcs charged but were cut down as they tried to climb the monument to get at their foes. Andrial blasted another group of enemies away and gasped, "A horn call! Are you mad? That will bring every orc in the mountain down on us!" Buri smashed an orcs head in with the spike of his hammer and said, "We did warn you about that, Lady." Before long the orcs were so thick below them that it looked as though warped and twisted sea lay before them. Just as the orcs began to swarm over the monument, a great report was heard and everyone froze, save Farin who cut down the nearest orcs to him. Suddenly, great cracks began to appear in the walls and ceilings and great chunks of stone, some larger the trolls, began to fall. "This is it then." said Eradan calmly and he sat down on the a ledge. "That it is my friend." said Buri. He looked truly upset. "I am sorry for getting you killed like this."

Suddenly, A great crack in one of the walls and sunlight poured in. With is came the eagles who swooped down through the falling debris and picked up the warriors on the ground. Within moments, they were safely outside, circling the mountain as it caved in on itself. Seeing that their mission was successful, the surviving companions directed the eagles towards the dwarf city of Nodinbad which was deep in the recesses of the Whithered Heath. It was getting dark when they reached the fortress and landed on a veranda. A group of dwarf warriors and a venerable dwarf met them as they landed. The old dwarf embraced Buri and Nordri and spoke with joy in their strange language and tears flowed into his beard. After several words, the old dwarf walked up to the friends and said, "I thank you for aiding my son and old friend in their quest to destroy the orcs in Mount Gundabad. Thank you, great eagles for returning him safely home. Come, friends. Let me show you the fabled hospitality of the dwarves and let me show you the wonders of Nordinbad." The company was escorted through a door into the city. It was magnificent, carved out of the living stone and every work was obviously made with the greatest of pride. Statues of dwarves decorated courtyards and balconies and fountains of cool, clean water sparkled and shined in the sunlight. When they reached the main gate of the citadel, Groin sang a loud, long note and the door opened from inside. As they stepped through the gates, the three companions gaped in awe at the sparkling veins in the wall that wove intricate designs of light across pure white marble but the greatest beauty of all was the lake they saw within the caves of innermost citadel. A great, crystal clear lake shimmered off the light of torches and the light reflected of the water making golden-red patterns on the sides of the cave which were lined so thickly with the veins of different ores and quartz. The combination was awe-inspiring and left the guests speechless. Groin smiled appreciatively at their wonder and lead them to a balcony that overlooked the lake and held a wondrous view of its glory. "Bring food and wine for our guests, these friends who saved my son and oldest of friends. Bring them each a broach of the finest gold and silver as well with black pearls set into them to show that they have served the Lord of Nordinbad and indeed all of Dwarfdom."

He then bowed to his guests and bayed them sit. Before long wine and fresh food was brought out. The dwarf Lord held his cup aloft and said, "A toast to a great victory for Middle-Earth. To my son and Buri my old fiend. Most importantly to these three strangers who, though at heavy losses, help the success of our goal." All raised their glasses and drank the rich wine. After the glasses were emptied and refilled, the Lord Groin said, "Now please tell me your names and your tail." Eradan stood and bowed saying, "My name is Eradan a Dunedain, this is Farin or Erebor and Andrial, a Loremaster of Rivendale. Thank you, my Lord, for your great hospitality. Are tale starts much time ago at the Sarn Ford in Eriador…" and Eradan explained their adventures and spoke of the Fornost, the Burrow Downs and the Ettenmoors. When he had finished, the dwarf Lord shook his head in disbelief. "Truly you are blessed by the gods. Those are dangerous steps you have walked. But tonight you will take your ease and sleep without fear for within these walls you are safe." The friends were glad to hear this for they were weary and needed rest from the journey and the battle. After the meal and some music by some of the better dwarf minstrels, dwarf servants showed the guests to their rooms. They slept deeply that night without fear for the first time in nearly a week.


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkness of Mirkwood

After several days of relaxing and regaining their strength, the travelers had another audience with the Dwarf Lord Groin. He sat upon a seat carved from a smooth and glistening stalactite with his son on his right and the captain of his warriors on his left. Groin had listened as the travelers had recounted their adventures again. When Andriel had finished the tale, Groin stroked his long, snow-white beard before saying, "We have heard of this Aghundaur. Indeed, he has visited our gates before in the name of Sauron the Deceiver, asking for our friendship as he did to King Dain of Erebor. To stall for time for my son and Buri to eliminate what we thought was the greatest threat to our mountain, I said that I would gather with my councilors and consider the offer. He told me to make haste for he had discovered a dragon not far to the east of our hold whose burning eyes were turned toward our mountain. He said that only an alliance with Sauron the Great would keep us safe from the dragon. After the destruction of Gundubad, I fear we may have forced Aghundaur's iron hand."

For several minutes, silence reined until Andrial said confidently, "Aghundaur is a servant of the Dark Lord Sauron who is named by all free folk the Deceiver. The Dark Lord's foul servants will be just as sure to lie and deceive as he is. We must consider this before despairing or making any plans for the future, be it immediate or far."

Several elder dwarves nodded their bearded heads in agreement as did the two companions of the Elf Loremaster. Eredan also spoke thoughtfully, "This is very true, my friend. However I think it would be foolish to leave a live dragon out of our reckoning, be it hostile directly to us or not. Is there any among you who knows much about the fire drakes of the north? If not do you know of any who is wise in such lore?"

Groin shook his head as he stroked his snowy white beard. "Our knowledge is limited for it has been many years since the last time a dragon reeked great destruction on the dwarves of Durin's line. From Smaug we learned nothing more than we already knew. There is one, however, who may know something more about dragons than we do. Reputably, he is very knowledgeable about creatures of every form and figure, as well as knowing much about plants. Some say he is a wizard, Radagast the Brown is his name and he is an odd, reclusive individual."

Andrial rubbed her smooth, shapely chin and said, "I have heard of Radagast the Brown. Last I heard, he dwells a few leagues south of the mountain halls of Thranduil, King of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood. We should find him for I doubt that any would know as much about dragons as he would."

Farin chuckled and said, "If he doesn't know, we could always return to Rivendell and speak to Bilbo Baggins the magnificent. From the tales told in the halls of Erebor, he has more experience than most do in this age. However that would be a long trip and much time would be wasted."

So it was decided then. Gwahir had appointed two eagles beside Beleram to accompany the companions and Gedric would been flown back to Arnor, leaving the three companions alone once again. The three companions took the time to have weapons and arms repaired and gathered supplies needed for the journey. As the sun had just began to peak over the horizon, the three great eagles took off from a great veranda as Groin and his dwarves waved and watched. Because of the speed that the eagles flew with, it was not even midday when they reached the bleak looking forest of Mirkwood several leagues south of the Woodland Realm. As the eagles searched for a clearing to land in, they were suddenly assaulted by creatures that flew up from the south. Naked and fleshy they were, like great carrion birds without feathers and with wings like that of bats and the stench they produced was vile. As they tried to evade their attackers, the eagles dove and flew just above the trees. Thinking swiftly, the three companions, one at a time, leapt from the backs of the eagles that bore them and landed in the highest branches of the trees. Eredan and Andrial easily climbed to the floor of the forest but Farin required the aid of a rope and took him considerably longer. When all three were on the ground and the few bruises and cuts they had acquired upon landing in the trees had been treated by the lore master, the turned south. The three companions had taken only a few steps when one of the fell steeds crashed through the trees and landed on a great fallen log. From his back came a tall figure, wielding a staff and wearing armor and a horned war mask. From behind the mask came a voice as deep and evil as a stagnant well or poisoned water. "You are too late to save the brown wizard, fools. He made his choice to spurn the offer of Aghundaur and now he will pay for it. And now I, Wolfrunn of Carn Dum, will kill you and bring your heads to my master. He has said that you three fools have become thorns in his side."

And he attacked with spells of death and ruin. Fireballs flew from the end of his staff, causing the three companions to scatter. Andrial used her own power to ward away the balls of flame and retaliated with attacks of pure light. After a few similar exchanges, the Elf Loremaster began to sing. She sang an ancient song of courage and light, of strength and endurance. In response, Wolfrunn began to chant himself, speaking of death and disease, of ruin and pestilence. They strove then together, dueling with both power and mind. Suddenly, Eredan leapt from the brush where he had dove to avoid a magical attack from the evil sorcerer. With a cry he charged at Wolfrunn and slashed at him. To his surprise, Wolfrunn deflected his attacks, continuing his chant as he used his powerful will to attack Andriel and his staff to repel Eredan. Farin joined the fray and the three friends struggled against this powerful enemy. Blow after blow, spell after spell were sent against the evil sorcerer and with each blow and spell his defenses were weakened. It seemed a great span of time before Wolfrunn missed in blocking an attack from Eredan and the Dunedan's sword buried itself deep within his side. A cry escaped the armored figure and a tremor racked his body. He suddenly went rigid as Andriel's spells began to effect him. He stiffened and began to scream in the fell language of Mordor. Andriel's face began to grow increasingly strained as the powerful sorcerer began to regain control before she could subdue him. Before he got the chance however, Farin leapt forward and swept away the sorcerer's left leg. With a strangled cry, the man fell to the ground and an instant later, Farin brought his ax down hard, slaying the evil sorcerer. It was not until they faced Aghundaur in the end that they found out that Wolfrunn was his lieutenant and pupil.

The companions looked heavenward and realized that they could no longer gain any assistance from the eagles for the tree were far too thick and they were still many leagues north of where Radagast the Brown was rumored to have lived. Looking southward into the vast woods, Andrial said, "This wood is a matter of great legend amongst the Eldar. Before the time of the Necromancer this wood was very great indeed. Now it has become dark and dangerous once again. We must take the utmost care, my friends."

Without another word, they strode southward as silently as may be. Farin was more nervous than the others, gripping his ax as tightly as possible and muttering under his breath in the dwarves' peculiar tongue. It was some time before they heard any noise other than the chattering of the wood's strange black squirrels but what they heard gave them great cause for concern. It was the harsh sounds made by traveling and bickering orcs. They were not far ahead but were still out of the travelers' view. Sneaking forward as quietly as shadows, the travelers saw the enemy. There were not many of them but there were four great black wargs with them and they seemed to be searching for something. One of them, a big brute, growled out orders in the language of Mordor. He was likely a great Uruk from that foul land. The orcs began to move southward, following the wargs, whose noses were down on the ground. Eredan was familiar with the language of Mordor and he understood the enemy. "They seek Radagast the Brown just as we do. We must stop them before they reach him."

Andrial grabbed his shoulder as he tried to rush forward and whispered, "Wait, my friend. We must take care with this for there may be many others in the woods and it would not do to bring a great company down on our heads. Let us follow them. If they have found the trail of the wizard then perhaps they can lead us to him. With his aid, I'm sure even a sizeable company of orcs would not be able to defeat us."

Eredan nodded and they slipped through the brush and shadows after the orcs. They stayed just within sight of the rearmost guard. It was as they traveled south that they began to see great thick webs between the trees. They were not the webs of normal spiders but were the great, ropy webs of the giant spiders of southern Mirkwood, the offspring of the evil Ungoliant who aided Morgoth ere the first age of the world was measured. Though Eredan had encountered such creatures in his travels and Andrial feared no such lesser creatures of shadow, Farin feared greatly. He had sat at many an evening meal with the Lords Dwalin and Gloin and the others of Thoran Oakenshield's company, listening to the tales of the dark parts of Mirkwood and of the terrible spiders that lived there. Even so he steeled himself and pressed on for faithless is he who turns back when the road darkens. For many hours they traveled southwards and the darkness grew and the webs became thicker and thicker. The three companions began to notice that the orcs were growing nervous at the thickness of the webs. Suddenly, they came again on a great clearing and in between two massive tree sat a small, ramshackle house. The orcs howled and rushed forward but only made it a few paces before the great hairy spiders descended upon them. Some of the smaller spiders ganged up on them, sinking their pincers into them while the larger ones dragged them off to their lairs. The three companions watched in horrified fascination at the scuffle until Eredan heard a noise behind him. Three of the giant spiders were coming straight towards them when he shouted the alarm. Immediately they back peddled into the clearing and found themselves surrounded. Though the creatures were not so clever as to recognize the blades for what they were, their sheer weight in numbers left no doubt in the heroes' minds that they would soon be overwhelmed by the spiders. A group were trying sink their pincers into Farin and drag him away when a volley of shafts came out of nowhere, slaying many of the creatures. Out of the north came over a score of elves, killing any spiders that could hit with a blade or shoot with a bow. Many of the spiders began to splutter and hiss in anger but still ran off into the trees, the Wood Elves pursuing them. Two elves stayed back to check on the companions, who were unharmed. Farin had escaped the venom of the spiders thanks to his stout male coat. The two Wood Elves, a male and a female, bowed as the female introduced them. "I am Taurial, Captain of the Woodland guard and this is Elros. What brings you to this strange part of the woods where the spiders breed?"

Eredan bowed low with his hand on his heart and replied, "We are looking for Radagast the Brown to ask he about his knowledge of dragons for Urgost, wyrm of the Whithered Heath, is threatening the peoples of the north and we need to know everything we can about killing such creatures. Do you know where the wizard could be, my good Elf?"

Taurial looked grim and said, "We were coming here to see if he could tell us a way to repel these creatures. They are swarming in greater strength than ever before and have invaded our borders with increasing impunity. Judging by the amount of webs, I don't think the wizard has been here for some time and the spiders moved in."

Andrial looked dismayed and smote the ground with the butt of her staff. "We must save Radagast. It is he who keeps a watch on the woods beyond the reach of the Elven King and without him, the creatures will continue to spread until even Thranduil himself will not be able to keep them at bay." The others agreed and the elves began to filter back, coming around them. Elros turned and gave orders in the Silvan tongue and the Wood Elves broke off into groups, spreading out and continuing to search south. It took many days for they followed the trails of the spiders which lead back and forth from the house of Radagast and wherever they first nested themselves. Though still far away from the fortress, the company of Wood Elves came to the border of the lands that were patrolled by the orcs and wargs of Dul Guldor and where many trolls made lairs. The borders were recognizable for whatever magic the Elves and Radagast had kept the trees healthy and vibrant but where their power ended and the far greater power of the Castellans of Dul Guldor began. Here, the Wood Elves stopped and looked ill at ease. Elros looked at Taurial and said something in the Silvan tongue. She looked shocked and almost angered at the words. Since neither he nor his companions understood the Silvan tongue, Eredan asked the Elf Captain, "What did he say, Lady Taurial?"

Taurial didn't answer immediately but instead nodded and issued orders. After she was finished, she said, "Elros was reminding me of the King's command. No Elf is to go beyond our borders without his express command to do so. I think that the King would give his orders to do so if he understood. Tell me ranger, do you think we are close." Eredan knelt and examined the tracks. It looked to him as though a very large spider, even larger than the others they had fought, had been by that way very shortly before. It looked as though it was dragging a bundle of some kind and that it had a massive bloated abdomen. Seeing the signs and reading them as best as his limited experience with the spiders allowed, Eredan guessed. "I think that we are close and this looks as though the large spider dragged something by within the last day. We must be right on its trail."

Taurial nodded and forged on, the three companions behind her. As they traveled, making no more noise than a light summer breeze, they could hear movement in the woods all around. Eredan easily identified the sound of orcs with their harsh speech and the howls of the wild wargs and even the lumbering of trolls. Since they were only four, the hunters slipped through, avoiding confrontations with the enemy. Suddenly the webs became even more thick and all sounds of orcs and wolves and trolls ceased. In fact everything was dead silent in the woods. The companions drew their weapons and continued to press forward as silently as they possibly could. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a very dark, very shadowy area of the forest where dark webs crossed so thickly that they were forced to cut through the dark ropes. The elven blades cut through them as though they were regular spider webs and cleared a path through until they found themselves at the center of a vast area of webs. There they saw a figure, dressed all in browns and greens, his dark brown beard tangled in the webs he was cocooned in. "There, it's the wizard!" said Andrial and was about to rush forward but Taurial pulled her back. Just beyond the area, in the deepest, blackest area of shadows, something moved. Out of the curtains of webbing came the biggest, blackest, most evil looking spider ever seen in the forest of Mirkwood. Worse than her evil look, the many eyes and the mandibles before the mouth, was her voice. It hissed and bubbled as she said, "You are too late. The wizard is mine. He told me to hold him here until you arrived. He said that you would not be long."

"Who is he? What servant of Sauron approached you." But the great spider did not answer. She hissed and ran at them. The four companions scattered. Taurial leapt into a tree and began to use her bow with the accuracy famous in the woodland realm. At first she aimed for the body but it was so thick on the outside that most of the arrows glanced off or only went so deep, never enough to do true injury to the spider. Farin snarled and took his ax in both hands and brought it down on one of the spiders rear leg joints where it was thinnest. The masterfully made axe clove deep into the leg and it broke off. With a great jerk, the remaining rearmost leg flung out and knocked the dwarf sprawling and stunned. With a spell of confusion, Andrial stunned the great spider while Eredan drew one of his elven blades and leapt forward, driving it as deeply into the head of the spider as he could. Though it sank deep, it seemed to do little more than dim one of the sets of eyes and cause the spider to go into a rage. She screamed and sputtered and lurched backwards. Taking careful aim again, Taurial fired another arrow, which sank deep into the second cluster of eyes. With a blast of energy, Taurial tossed the creature onto its side and it began to spin and jerk and tried to flea but this day such a blight on the world was not allowed to escape. Again Eredan leapt upon her and tried to drive his blade into her bloated stomach but the blade did not go very deep for her skin was thick. With a spell, Andrial drove the blade deep into the creatures inside. With a jerk and a scream, they were all thrown off and to the ground. Six times the body jerked before it lay still. Eredan leapt upon it and tugged the sword free before cutting the wizard loose. The four companions gathered around and Andrial poured a potion down the wizards mouth and muttered a poetic spell. The wizard groaned and sat up and pulled webbing off of himself as much as possible before saying, "What happened? Oh yes. Sinethra captured me. Well I suppose since you are here she has been repaid in full. Where is my staff?"

Taurial, having found it lying in the brush as they traveled, handed the staff to the wizard who used it to pull himself to his feet. As he began to become more steady on his feet, he took a deep breath and said, "Whatever you gave me, my lady, it's clearing my head fairly quickly. Now what can I do to repay you, friends?"

Taurial motioned for them to ask, stating that she would escort the wizard back to his home. Andrial turned to Radagast and said, "Tell us master if you know anything of the great fire drakes of the north? One called Urgost is threatening the north with fire and ruin and we wish to know how to find and stop it. Do you know how we may?"

Radagast combed his fingers through his long brown beard, trying to dislodge more of the spider web as he thought about her question. "Let's see, now. It wasn't long ago that one of Lord Gwahir's great eagles landed in the nest I had placed at the top of my home. He had been injured by an arrow fired from a bow wielded by one of the men who lived in Angmar to the north. He had been flying back to his king in the Misty Mountains from the Whithered Heath. The eagle had seen that the dragons had increased in the north to an alarming number and, though they will never be as powerful as in ancient times, they are still a terrible danger. Dragons still lust for gold but they are fighting each other more than the free peoples for the gold. From what this eagle said, Urgost has distanced himself from the other dragons and amassed a nice amount of wealth himself. The eagle also said that he had witnessed a meeting of a large delegation of men from Angmar lead by one wearing black armor and an iron crown. Apparently this man, Aghundaur his name was, offered a very wealthy dwarf city if Urgost would help them spread conquest and destruction across the north."

Eredan cried in alarm. "How do we stop him? A dragon in the service of the Dark Lord would cause terrible damage." Radagast held up a hand to stall further speech with a kindly smile and said, "Wait, my friend. Most dragons, especially those that are much older, have hard scales covering their whole body save the eyes, the crown of he head and in the joints where the limbs and wings attach to the bodies. However you may not need to kill him. Gandalf the Grey told me the tale told to him by Bilbo Baggins. Use flattery and learn what you can about this dragon before you decide to attack him."

The three companions agreed and all five of them left the spider's lair. As soon as they found an area open enough for the eagles to land, Radagast sang a song into the air and Beleram landed with the other two eagles. "Well met, friends. Did you find what you were looking for?" asked the great eagle. They replied in the affirmative. Eredan said, "We must go to the Whithered Heath, to the lair of Urgost the Fire Drake. Can you and your fellows bear us there, friend Beleram?"

The eagle squawked and replied, "We will bear you more swiftly than the north wind, friends"


End file.
